Dorm Rooms & High School Diplomas
by shark-princess
Summary: Aisha and Rena are two roommates living in a college dorm with a romantically-linked past. How will they handle daily life in an unaccepting environment and only their dorm room as a place of safety? Drabbles and flashbacks from high school.
1. Chapter 1: Full-time Jobs & Video Games

**Author's Note: Since there's not enough Aisha/Rena fanfics out here on this website, I thought I'd write a third story dedicated to the ship; but this time, it's a series! This is intended to be mostly filled with drabbles, but keep in mind that I did actually come up with a plotline for this, so if it comes down to it, I can always whip out an actual story to go along with this if it's needed or if I just get bored with writing little short stories about these two dorks living in a college dorm room. There's also gonna be some high school flashbacks, so that'll be even more fun XD **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Take that, motherfucker!"<p>

Rena mashed the keys of her black controller, head down and her eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

It was 6:29PM, precisely the afternoon and slowly approaching evening. As it was late spring, the sun was somehow still up in the sky, casting its soft yet equally blinding rays over the landscape of Velder University. The temperature was still quite nice outside, but no tired, underslept student would be willing to leave their dorm room past 5PM with several hours worth of homework and little to no social life. Aisha was shocked sometimes at how Rena managed to maintain a friendly disposition with all of her fellow classmates, despite all of the essays and projects she had to work on, as well as the massive amounts of gaming she put into her schedule as well.

Their dorm room was only somewhat neat; and as much cleaning as Aisha tried to do while Rena was away in class, it was obvious that the room was very much lived in. Even after picking up every candy wrapper and paper plate off the floor, there was always still a bag of chips or a few cans of soda that had been ignored, left alone to fend for themselves on the carpet. The bed was almost never made, because frankly, neither of them cared; and everything else in the room probably required more sweeping than anything else, because a thin layer of dust was slowly starting to cover every inch of furniture present.

Aisha sighed. She was currently at her desk, seated on a big heavy-duty swivel chair, her legs pulled underneath her butt. Even with her fascinating laptop screen situated right in front of her, Rena's fun was slowly getting too distracting.

"Ha hah! Sucker!" Rena yelled in triumph.

"Will you keep it down?!" Aisha demanded, her voice raised and as exasperated as ever. "I'm trying to concentrate and you're not helping."

"Gimme a break, I'm on the last level!" Rena suddenly quieted a moment, eyes narrowed, focusing more on the game. She was sitting on the floor right beside

Aisha's desk, in front of the little flat-screen TV set up on the ground. Her long blond hair was down, greasy and unwashed, and her makeup not removed, the sweat on her forehead slowly starting to melt off parts of her foundation. She had thrown off her cute and girly outfit in exchange for a loose muscle tank top showing each side of her black lacy bra, and a pair of loose booty shorts that revealed every bit of leg she had.

Aisha rolled her eyes and turned her chair back to her laptop, slowly starting to type again. She was busy doing work for her new full-time job and it had to be done by tomorrow. Even if Rena was being annoying, that wouldn't stop her from completing what she had to do to get their money for the week.

"Yes... Yes... Yes, yes, yes! YES! FUCK YEAH!" Rena threw her arms up to the sky and her controller went with them, as she cheered and celebrated for her obvious victory.

"It appears you won," Aisha muttered under her breath.

"Thank God I did, I've been trying to beat that boss for the past week." Rena retrieved her fallen controller and started pressing buttons again, but less violently as she had before her win.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Aisha asked.

Rena laughed awkwardly. "Shiiiiiiiiit. You had to remind me, didn't you?"

"Seriously, Rena?!" Aisha turned to her, incredulous.

"Calm down, I'm gonna start now, okay? Jeez..." Rena put down her controller and turned the TV off, before flopping back on to the floor. "I have a lot more stuff due tomorrow anyway, I should probably have gotten on to it sooner."

"Then get on with it," Aisha replied, starting to type again.

There was a pause, but then Rena stood up slowly, taking a few steps over to the swivel chair where Aisha sat. She was quiet, but Aisha felt Rena put her hands casually on each arm of the chair, leaning over, locks of her hair falling over the edge. "Hey..." she said, "do you know what would _reeeeeeaaaaaally_ help me?" Suddenly she was leaning in even closer now, her warm breath on Aisha's head, her soft hair landing on her back, her large chest inching closer to Aisha's line of vision.

"Get your boobs out of my face," Aisha said shortly.

"...If you would do _that thing_ that you did in high school." There was a seductive edge to Rena's voice, only sounding that way when she was feeling especially horny. Her arms went around Aisha's arm and shoulders and she pushed her chin to the side of Aisha's head, her breasts nudging Aisha's back suggestively. Aisha groaned.

"Remember?" Rena murmured.

Aisha directed her hands up through Rena's arms and towards her ribs, giving them a light pinch. Rena, surprised, let out a high-pitched giggle, and her arms retracted immediately, wrapping themselves around herself. Aisha smiled out of amusement. "I knew you were sensitive somewhere," she laughed.

Rena furrowed her brows and her lips made an immature pout. "God, Aisha, you're so mean," she whined. Then suddenly, there was a spark in her eyes, and she grinned evilly. "Was that an invitation for _you_ to be tickled?" she asked intuitively.

Aisha's smile disappeared in seconds. "Oh God no."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, that was it! Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review on your opinion! Helps me out a lot, it really does. The next chapter will either come out tomorrow or in a year, there's no in-between for these kinds of things. But either way, thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Boredem & Long Hugs

**Author's Note: Seems like my prediction was right at least, I wrote the next chapter the very next day... Anyway, this is just another drabble, with some mentions of things that happened in the past, but believe it or not, I'm gonna explain those in the next chapter! Hopefully... It might just be another drabble. But let's hope not, because I actually have a nice next chapter planned out already. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so bored," Rena moaned.<p>

It was the beginning of paradise: the first few weeks of summer. The wet and cold air of winter and spring had become hot and sticky, and unbearably humid. The sun was constantly above and over the sky, staring down those underneath it with thick rays of light. This time of the season, the blinds on their windows were slightly open than usual, but their air condition was on full-blast. The dank air of the dorm room smelled like the sweat and tears of tired, not well-rested, and namely bored, students just like Rena.

"Well, I can't blame you for feeling that way," Aisha grumbled, waving an unfolded fan at her face as she typed an email with one hand.

"It's like the weather is flipping us off and telling us 'Fuck you!'" Rena responded. She was lying on the carpet, her hair splayed out across the ground. She was dressed in one of Aisha's form-fitting tank tops and a loose pair of shorts, but even in her airy outfit, there was still a thin layer of sweat visible on the skin of her arm pits and inner thighs. Even Aisha had dressed down for the weather, switching out her thick sweat pants and t-shirt for a clothing combination similar to Rena's.

The TV on the floor was switched on to the news channel, when a sudden weather report came up. "Aaaand guess what, folks? If you didn't think it was hot enough already, well get ready to face even hotter temperatures that are going off the charts! Experts are almost prepared to name this day as one of the hottest days of the year!"

"Kill me now," Aisha muttered under her breath.

Rena sighed and turned on to her side, transforming into a slump on the floor. "At this point, I'd rather go around in my underwear than even my lightest clothes..." she said sadly.

Aisha ignored her comment and continued to type. There was a report due the next day and she was almost done with it. Her fingers flew across the keyboard of her laptop as she neared her concluding paragraphs.

"Aisha, we should go to the beach," Rena declared, suddenly sitting up, leaning on her hands.

"Can't. I have to finish my report," Aisha responded.

"Come _ooonnnnnnnn_." Rena shifted her position so she was sitting in a way that allowed her to lean forward, her legs folded underneath her. "Can't you take at least a little break from work? I know it's important, but even you need a little vacation sometimes!"

"If you want to go so bad, then you can go by yourself," Aisha told her, her eyes still focused on her screen. "I know you've been buying those skimpy-looking bikinis behind my back, don't pretend you haven't."

Rena turned as red as a cherry in an instant. "Th-Those w-were supposed to be a surprise!" she stammered.

"Well it's not much of a surprise when you find a pile of them sprawled in the drawers underneath the bathroom sink with the towels." Aisha turned her head slightly and glanced at her. "Maybe think of a more clever location next time, okay?"

Rena put her hand to her head and let out a deep sigh again. "Gosh, you're no fun." She let herself fall on her side and supported her head with her fist, stretching out her legs with her heels almost touching the TV.

"Makes me wonder how you ended up choosing me over a bunch of assholes who only wanted to _have fun_," Aisha noted. She instantly regretted her observation after she said it; maybe she shouldn't have mentioned her previous relationships.

She was surprised to hear Rena let out a sad laugh. It didn't sound forced, but it sounded tired and deep-in-thought, as if reflecting on her past for only a short moment. "Yeah, I know right? It's funny how tastes change over time." Aisha turned to see Rena drawing circles on the floor with her finger, her long blond hair falling into her face. Rena then looked up at Aisha, a somber smile on her face. "Middle school and high school were tough times, after all."

Aisha swallowed. "I'm sorry, I spoke out of line." She then averted her eyes back to the screen. Now she was the one to feel embarrassed. _Wait to go, Aisha_, she thought dejectedly to herself.

She could see Rena grin out of the corner of her eye. "Well, even if that wasn't really offensive, wanna know what would definitely make up for it?" she asked.

"What?"

Rena sat back up, stretching her arms out suggestively. "A nice hug."

Now that, Aisha couldn't turn down. She unfolded a leg that was seated underneath her and stepped off the big swivel chair. She crawled down on all fours and approached Rena, eagerly awaiting her apology. When she was close enough, Rena leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her, her chin hooking onto her shoulder and her cheek pressing into her neck. Aisha's heart fluttered softly and she completed the embrace by tugging her arms around her as well, nudging her nose into Rena's hair. They hugged silently, until Rena eventually leaned so far forward that they fell over, Aisha letting out a quiet cry before landing on her back, Rena on top of her.

"Please, I've got work to do, let's not go crazy today, okay?" Aisha asked, running a hand gently through Rena's mane.

Rena's right arm lowered down across Aisha's shoulder blades and down to her waist; Aisha shivered with a moment of pleasure and a moment of worry. But then, she felt her back getting pulled off the floor and ending up on her side, Rena still clutching Aisha tightly like a pillow, like it was the only thing she cared about, like it was all she had left.

"Don't worry," she murmured, her lips moving against Aisha's neck. "I'm not really in the mood right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, that was it! Get used to all that foreshadowing, because there's probably gonna be more of it XD But forget that, what did you think of the chapter? Like it? Don't like it? Love it so much you want to marry it or hate it so much you want me to face punishment for it in the deepest pits of hell? Let me know by leaving a review! Helps me out a lot and gives me some great feedback when I'm in need of it. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: School Trips & Hot Springs

**Author's Note: Wow, I haven't written a long chapter in a while, I must have been pretty hooked up on this one XD Anyway, this chapter won't be a drabble, but this time a flashback to middle school. Did anyone else go to a middle school where kids dated each other in sixth grade? I always thought that was kinda weird for some reason... But anyway, we see an example of an atmosphere like that in this chapter. This one was kind of like a nice weekend project for me, it took my mind off some stress, so that was nice. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rena! Reeeeena! Jeez, where did that bimbo run off to this time..."<p>

Passing down the shimmery halls of the beautiful Hamel Hot Spring Hotel, Aisha stormed across the polished floors, her eyes searching left and right, up and down, for the a fore-mentioned Rena. Walking along the gorgeous blue and white walls, the embellished chandelier pieces, and the glassy-sounding ground that made her shoes click as they moved, it saddened Aisha deeply that she had to spend her precious free time on this dumb school trip looking for her stupid temporary roommate.

Aisha could remember the horror and fear when she learned that Rena would be the one she would share her hotel room with. The two were opposites, born and raised for completely different social groups: Aisha was the bookish, smart straight-A student, who hung out with all of the nerds and spent more time in the library than at parties. Rena was the fun, enthusiastic, and annoyingly perfect popular girl, who ate lunch with all the loud, cool, equally pretty people and always was asked to dance at school events. There were also the physical differences, but that was a topic which would make an even deeper blow to Aisha's self-esteem.

She felt her heart race faster with panic when she passed by a clear window and saw the sight of the lustrous moon glowing down from a deep purple sky. Damn, she needed to find Rena now and she needed to find her fast before they got in trouble for breaching the curfew. Aisha felt her pace quicken and she steered her way through the numerous hallways, her purple pigtails flying after her.

She passed the indoor water fountain courtyard and caught sight of someone's blond hair, and she immediately stopped in her tracks and headed for their direction. When she approached, she gathered up the person's traits: light blue button up shirt with a pair of brown combat boots and an extremely short black skirt, with golden goddess-like waves reaching the middle of her back that framed around her face and shoulders perfectly. Yep, that was Rena for sure. But Aisha grew wary when she realized that standing in front of Rena was a familiar-looking boy from their class: and it was easy to tell he was familiar from his spiky red hair.

"So you just had to break up with me during the trip, didn't you?!" Rena growled angrily, her hands balled into fists. Then her voice became distressed. "Couldn't you have waited until after the trip? There were so many things we could have done, so many things that could have changed your mind-"

"Well so what?!" Elsword snapped. "I'm sorry to say this and I know this will hurt your feelings even more, but I couldn't wait! I'm tired of having to make time constantly for you! Don't you realize I have other responsibilities that aren't about you?!"

Rena was quiet, and a deathly silence rose up between the two. Aisha understood that maybe she had come at a bad time, but then she remembered; they needed to get back, and they had to soon. This was the best time to interrupt their argument.

"Um... Rena?"

Rena jolted around, staring at her wide-eyed, her mouth open like she was about to cry out, but then she calmed down, and relaxed slightly. Aisha felt bad when she could see the small tears growing in her eyes.

"Uh, I know this is a bad time, but we need to get back before curfew," Aisha explained, gesturing to the clock that was stationed carefully on one of the higher walls. "You know; we might get in trouble if we don't make it in time..."

Rena paused, as if trying to take the information in, but then she nodded. "Oh. O-Okay." Then she turned around, ignoring Elsword, and walked on, passing ahead of her. Aisha looked back awkwardly at the red-headed guy, who just sighed and scratched his head, scowling hard. He looked like he was going to break something, so Aisha quickly turned back and followed Rena from behind.

* * *

><p>The walk back was quiet, but Aisha could tell that Rena was on-edge, and the tensity was only getting higher. As soon as they entered their hotel room, Aisha pulled off her gray hi-top Converse and headed for her bed. Meanwhile, Rena sat on the floor tugging off her boots angrily.<p>

"Stupid, fucking, dumbass, asshat, dickbag, jerk, son of a bitch..." More vulgar words after another came pouring out from under Rena's breath. Even when she went to the bathroom, Aisha could hear her talking to herself through the door. She would have been amused, but she knew she'd be better off feeling bad for her instead; she seemed to have had a rough night anyway.

Once Rena came out of the bathroom and settled on her bed, her legs folded and her arms crossed, she turned her head to Aisha. "Did you go to the hot springs with the others?" she asked. Her voice didn't sound as mad as it had a few minutes before, but there was a strange tone to it that could've been classified as suspicious for sure.

Aisha shook her head. "No. I was busy reading while the others went." She picked up a thick volume and held it up in the air, gesturing to it with her other hand.

While she was silent at first, suddenly Rena smiled, and Aisha was surprised; in all honesty, she used to dislike Rena's smile, because it always looked so bright and flirty, making her look like she was trying to suck in everyone's attention while simultaneously making her jealous that her teeth were so nicely aligned. But this smile - this smile was different. It was soft, it was true to heart, and frankly a lot prettier than her normal smile. This smile made her look enthralling; captivating.

Aisha could feel herself blushing, so she quickly brushed away one of the falling bangs in her face. "M-My friends aren't actually on the trip," she confessed, feeling her brows furrow as the pink crept into her cheeks. "Otherwise, I-I probably would've gone."

When she looked back at Rena, she was surprised to see her nodding in agreement. "It's okay," she said, before grinning back at her, "my friends aren't really on this trip too."

Rena didn't allow Aisha to be confused about her last comment for even a moment, because soon enough, she was off the bed and heading towards hers. "Wanna go to the hot springs?" she asked, putting her hands on the bed. "Believe it or not, I didn't get to go either."

Aisha stared at her, perplexed. "That's impossible," she replied incredulously. "We'd get in an unbelievable amount of trouble. We can't."

"Nothing's impossible." Rena took Aisha's hand and tugged her off the bed, her heart skipping a beat. "Come on, let's get going. They're still open throughout the night, you know. The teachers won't notice."

"You can't be serious," Aisha protested. "Of course they'll notice! The staff will notice for sure! You realize this place is completely rigged with security cameras, right?!"

She ignored her. "God, you're so uptight," Rena groaned. "Get your shoes on, we're going out."

"I will actually call the teachers," Aisha threatened, pulling her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and holding it up, waving it with the turn of her wrist. "If we take one step out that door, I'll tell them you tried to make a run for it."

Rena's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"I will," Aisha returned, before quickly typing in her PIN with her thumb.

"No yOU WON'T!" Rena lunged forward, throwing an arm over Aisha's shoulder and pushing off the floor, reaching her other arm out to grab the cellular device. Aisha raised her phone-carrying-arm back, trying to get away from Rena's wild hands, before realizing that Rena's chest was pressing hard into her own. Her button-up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a tight low-cut tank top that showed everything Aisha wasn't sure she needed to see. She blushed fiercely as her eyes found themselves peering lower and lower...

She couldn't let herself get distracted. As much as a part of her didn't want to, she averted her eyes away from Rena's cleavage and turned herself around, her back now facing Rena, trying to pry away her grasp on her shoulder. Now she was aiming towards the bathroom, ready to break free from Rena and sprint to the separate room, locking the door behind her.

Rena must have been able to tell what Aisha's plan was, because her arm movements grew more frantic, until finally she retracted her flailing arm and grabbed Aisha's side, digging her fingertips through her shirt. Aisha let out a surprised squeak.

"Knew it," Rena muttered triumphantly under her breath.

In seconds, she was tickling her, her fingers drumming her sides mercilessly as soon as her other hand grabbed Aisha's other side. Aisha began to laugh, laughing so hard that soon she was choking on her own laughter. Rena pressed up against her back, grinning wildly as she lived in the moment of torturing her poor, defeated victim. After around 30 seconds, soon Aisha gave up, and after one last giggle, she dropped the phone.

Seizing the opportunity, Rena dove for the phone and threw it towards her bed, the device landing softly on the pillows. Before Aisha could react, Rena tossed one arm around her waist and put her other hand to her mouth, pulling her along towards the door as Aisha thrashed violently against her grip.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the two girls were not-so-conveniently walking down the hallways of the Hamel Hot Spring Hotel in their socks and heading for the elevators to take them down to the famous hot springs located in the basement of the structure. After hopping out of the elevator, Aisha was getting more frustrated by the minute.<p>

"I can't believe you can be so insane," Aisha was saying, as Rena pulled her along and walked ahead of her, only held together by their linked hands. "You know, I thought you were crazy and wild in the first place, but I didn't know that you liked spending your time breaking rules too. Do you do this often? Decide to leave during the night and run off to go have some fun, have a good time? Do your parents realize your doing this? Don't they know that you're breaking the trust between you and them this damn often?!"

Rena hauled Aisha through an enormous, lavishly decorated doorway covered in gold and jewels, an enormous sign saying 'Hot Springs' in white cursive calligraphy above it. "Just shut up already," she snapped.

Soon, they were heading into the girls' changing rooms, which were lined with rows and rows of lockers against the walls to keep clothes in. Rena shoved Aisha forward and quickly closed the door behind them, bolting it shut. "Didn't know these doors had locks installed in them," Rena noted.

Aisha put her hands to her face. "Oh my god, how is this happening..."

Rena laughed, catching Aisha's attention. "Jeez, if you don't ever break rules this much, you need to start getting into more trouble." She passed by her and picked out one of the random square-shaped lockers lined up against the wall.

"Soooo... we're just going to go in the hot springs...?" Aisha asked awkwardly.

Rena started unbuttoning her shirt, turning her head to Aisha's direction. "Well, yeah. Do you need a bathing suit or something, or are you just gonna go commando and hop in naked?"

Aisha's mouth went dry. Was she really supposed to have a reasonable answer for this? "U-Um."

Rena sighed. "My goodness, this must be all brand-new to you." She pointed her hand towards a shelf near the other end of the changing rooms. "There's probably a spare swim suit in the back of the room somewhere if you look hard enough. Don't be surprised if it's a bikini though, because you'll seriously be wanting to take it off once you get in the water."

Suddenly there were too many things to worry about. Was Rena going to go in without a bathing suit? Was she herself going to go in without one? Would there be weird tension? Would Aisha see every inch of her...? All of a sudden everything was going too quickly and she wanted to get out of the situation as quickly as possible.

Her anxiety was lowered when she saw Rena pull off her tank top over her head, revealing a pretty green bikini top with gold trim. The strings holding it together were tied behind her back in a thick bowknot; how had Aisha not noticed something so large poking out of the back of her shirt? It was so blatantly obvious now that it was almost funny. She let out an amused laugh.

Rena turned to her, starting to pull down her skirt, to reveal a matching bikini bottom. "What's so funny?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"You've been wearing a bikini under your clothes this entire time?" Aisha demanded, shifting her weight to the side and crossing her arms, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" Rena dropped her skirt on the floor alongside her crumpled blue button-up and put her hands on her hips. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, I don't know, it's just kinda funny that you had a bikini on all day under your outfit, just waiting for the opportunity to find a random body of water to jump into or something. I mean, isn't that thing uncomfortable?" She gestured with her hand to the bathing suit. "Were you planning to get into the hot spring sooner?"

Rena sighed. "I'm guessing it wouldn't be enough for me to say that I was just excited to get in the hot springs, huh." She looked downwards at the floor in defeat, before looking up reluctantly at Aisha in the eye. Her expression suddenly became more solemn. "I was gonna go to the pools while we were here exploring the city today, get away from the teachers and find a random public place I could go into." She cracked a sad smile. "Elsword was gonna come with me, you know?"

Aisha thought for a moment she could see Rena's eyes water, but then Rena grinned, and instead, she beamed with excitement. "Come on, take your clothes off, we're gonna relax real well tonight." With a swish of her hair, she turned around and sauntered towards the steamy glass doors that led to the hot springs.

Watching her walk ahead with such a confident stride made Aisha envious for a moment; sure, she'd never really been in a relationship, but she imagined that if she had broken up with someone, the same day, she would be a crying slump flooding the world with her tears. And yet here was a girl who had just been dumped by a guy only an hour ago, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. It was an incredible act of strength, not allowing her relationships defining who she was, and she wished she could be that way too.

After stripping out of her black and white plaid hoodie, black skinny jeans, bra and panties, and gray beanie, she searched around the room, trying to comfortably walk around in her underwear without worrying about someone randomly coming in.

Eventually, Aisha did find a bathing suit, probably abandoned by one of the girls on their trip; a black two-piece swimsuit with straps that tied in an X behind her back and back around to the front. The bottoms were small, but they rode up her hips nicely and held themselves together with thin strings tied together on the sides. It wasn't her kind of swimsuit, but she'd rather wear something like this than go out wearing only a towel.

When she stepped out of the girls changing room and out into the hot springs area, she was surrounded by steam. The hot springs stood before her, like an enormous natural bath tub carved out of the earth. The moon's reflection glimmered off of the surface of the dark water, haunting yet beautiful; and with the tall stone walls enclosing the magical springs, the rest of the world felt locked out, a thick barrier between her problems and herself.

She spotted Rena sitting casually near one end of the spring, her hair pulled up into a messy bun that sat atop her head. Her arms were out of the water, lying on the ground outside of the hot spring, her head head leaning back, eyes closed. Her eyes opened when Aisha closed the door behind her, and she laughed.  
>Aisha could feel Rena's sweet laughter redden her cheeks. "Wh-What?" she asked briskly, avoiding her eyes.<p>

"Nothing. It's just that black really doesn't suit you," Rena explained, kicking back even further and throwing one long leg over the other. "But seriously, get in, this stuff is amazing."

Too bad black is one of the only colors I ever wear, she thought to herself. Scowling from her comment, Aisha tied her hair up and hesitantly stuck her toe in the water. It was very hot, but just mildly scalding; not enough to make her flinch. It was almost like a welcoming warmth, and it heated up her cold feet quickly. One step after another, she slowly lowered herself into the water and soon enough, she was sitting in the short end of the spring, the water circling around her ribs. Already, with only around half of her body in the water, she felt great; any sense of iciness on her skin was gone in an instant, replaced with soft, sultry sensation.

Letting out a sigh, she pushed herself further towards the deeper end, scooching over carefully as the water splashed slightly against her arms. Once the water was at her shoulders and nearing towards her neck, Aisha repositioned herself in a more comfortable position and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Feels nice, right?" Rena asked, glancing at her.

Aisha took in a deep breath. "Heavenly."

Rena smiled. "You're not wrong about that." She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, a stony wall painted in dark blues and dots of gold to resemble the night sky. The hot springs felt almost mystical and special, like something that you would think fairies or sprites would live; but there was almost something spiritual about it too, like it was a place to get in touch with your faith; but whether it be that or your imagination, it gave a fantastic, meditative atmosphere.

There was a silence between the two for a few moments, until Rena broke it. "You know, I'm actually kinda glad I was with Elsword while the others were in the hot springs, because then, nothing would be so still and quiet like this." She raised a hand out of the water, watching the droplets fall off the tips of her fingers.

Aisha nodded. "I'm glad too," she agreed. "With other people here, it would've ruined the peaceful energy going on."

"Also, I know this sounds a little weird, but I'm kinda glad I'm in here with someone I hardly know too," Rena added, glancing at Aisha from her skyward tilted chin.

Aisha's heart fluttered for a short moment. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rena faced forward, lowering her gaze and staring into the water as if it was hypnotizing her into a trance. "I know it seems like a lot of us don't care about the people who don't hang out with us, but sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be one of the non-cooler kids. That way I wouldn't have to go to parties or buy a ticket for every school dance. No offense," she said quickly.

"No, it's fine. It's sort of flattering to hear that from someone like you," Aisha replied. "No offense."

She grinned. "None taken."

As Rena continued to sit around listlessly in the water, Aisha opened her mouth, wondering if she should say what she was about to say, hoping it wouldn't come off as rude. "Um, I know this might make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry if it does," she began, "but I'm sorry I saw you break up with Elsword."

She bit into her lip immediately, wishing that she hadn't said so, but she was surprised to see Rena look at her as if the apology didn't bother her at all. Instead, her lips curled into a small smile. "It's alright, I don't really mind. Although, you're the first person to ever witness me getting dumped, so that makes you kinda special." She winked, and whether it was meant to be flirty or not, Aisha's cheeks flushed to a bright red.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Aisha?" Rena asked, tilting her head as if waiting for an outlandish answer. Aisha felt her hands dig into the stony ground, and she looked away quickly, her face feeling as warm as the hot spring water.

"N-No," she admitted. It almost felt like some sort of stupid confession.

"No boyfriend, huh?" Her voice sounded piqued with interest. "Well, in the long run that's probably a good thing. They say kids who date when they're young have the most chance of growing up with an unsuccessful future." She let out a disheartened laugh. "Sucks that I know that but I still end up dating someone anyway."

"Can't you just turn them down?" Aisha's cheeks no longer felt as hot, and now she was more intrigued by where the conversation was about to go.

Rena's expression became more doubtful-looking. "I guess that's a fault to being popular. Whenever someone asks me out, suddenly everyone knows, and then all they'll ever tell me is to just go for it. That's basically how it went with me and Elsword," she explained. "He was one of the 'lesser popular guys' but all the girls still thought he was cute. When he asked me out, my head was filled with nothing but every single one of my friends saying I should 'seize the opportunity' or 'take advantage of the moment'. The whole reason we got together was from peer pressure. In retrospect, it wasn't a good way to start the relationship."

Aisha was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts together. "Well, this might sound strange to you, but... don't you think some of you guys are too young to be dating...?"

Rena leaned forward. "Too young?"

"I mean, you're in middle school. An eighth grader. You're not even in high school yet. Some of the kids here have even been dating since elementary school. Hasn't it ever come to your mind that maybe the aspect of you trying to experience the idea of a real relationship at such a young age is just too soon? And also, you have to admit that it sounds pretty silly hearing prepubescent teens talking about such adult things."

Rena paused. She locked eyes again with the water, pondering in deep contemplation. Aisha worried that maybe her question had been a bit too far fetched, but then Rena responded.

"I definitely can't lie about your point," she said, "that maybe we aren't old enough to be dating responsibly. Sheesh, I probably should've thought of it that way sooner." She looked back at Aisha, staring into her eyes. "Maybe it is smarter to date in high school, isn't it? People are more mature; they've figured out who they are and who they want to be; that'd be a perfect time to find people who are right for you..."

Aisha smiled. At first, she had thought that Rena was just a dumb-blonde who only cared about what others thought of her, but she was actually a lot smarter than she looked. "Yeah, exactly. In that case, you'd be better off saving yourself for high school so you can find someone who perfectly suits your liking instead of someone who only has superficial appeal. See what I mean?"

Rena grinned, her white straight teeth shining cheekily at her. "Yeah, I do. Man, you're smart. I should talk with you more often, maybe that'd influence me to start getting on top of my grades again."

"Ahh ha ha," Aisha laughed, but deep down, she could feel her heartbeat pounding out of her chest at the idea of the two of them becoming friends. "Y-Your friends would ask you why you were talking to a nerd though, they'd probably tell you to stop talking to me," she noted, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Fuck what they think." Aisha looked up quickly, hearing the new determination in Rena's tone. When she saw her face, it was marked by an emotion that she didn't see often on someone usually so pretty and soft; rebellion. "I've put up with enough of people's shit these past few years," she said darkly. "If they can't handle me talking to someone who doesn't wear dresses or makeup, then they'll have to deal with it; because I don't care."

And with that, she rose out of the water, droplets flying off of her. Then she walked through the spring over to Aisha, reaching under to grab her hand and pull her to her feet. "Come on, there's one more thing we have to do tonight before we go back to the hotel room," she told her.

"W-What now?" Aisha asked unsurely.

Rena raised an eyebrow and held Aisha's gaze in hers warmly. "The water fountain in the courtyard."

* * *

><p>When they stepped out of the hot springs and into the changing rooms, quickly drying themselves, Aisha took her clothes out of one of the lockers and started undoing her bikini top, but Rena stopped her. "We don't have enough time to change right now," she said. "Just cover them up in a towel and carry it with you; we'll get dressed back at the hotel room."<p>

Although reluctant, Aisha did as she was told and attempted to neatly hold her hoodie, t-shirt, underwear, socks, and jeans into one of the white towels left lying around on, putting her hat on top last and then bundling them up together in the thick fabric.

They slipped out of the changing rooms and back into the hallways, this time going up a magnificent staircase, their bare feet leaving sweaty footprints on the floors. This time, instead of Rena walking ahead and pulling Aisha along like how they had entered the hot springs, now they walked side by side; but just like how they had left their room, their hands were clasped together, linking the two as they turned left and right through the seemingly endless labyrinth.

It didn't take too long before they reached the indoor courtyard, and if it wasn't pretty during the day, it was even more so during the night. The tall glass windows that reached the ceiling cast opalescent, iridescent shadows across the ground. The pearly moon was up, glancing down at them from its perch in the indigo-colored sky. The water fountain, located in the very center, stood tall and proud, each of its multiple tiered basins carrying clear water. It projected gentle shots of it right up into the air, forming parabolas of droplets that cascaded and scattered onto the lowest, and largest, level of the fountain. The only thing keeping the huge amount of water was the short, white, tiled stony wall on the first level, holding it all in and then draining it back into several pipes so they would shoot up again.

It was such a lovely sight that Aisha and Rena stopped in their tracks once arriving in the courtyard, and stood silently from far away, watching this spellbinding spectacle. It was something so stunning, something they would never see anything like it anywhere else, especially in Velder. Aisha was so amazed she could feel her jaw dropping.

"It's mind-blowing, isn't it?" Rena murmured.

Aisha swallowed and nodded in agreement. "It's breathtaking."

Her mind was then brought back to the present, and she turned to Rena. "Wait, but why are we here anyway?" she asked. "Did we just come here for the view?"

Rena laughed lightly. "I kinda wish we had only come here just to see it, just because it's so romantic." Aisha's fingers twitched as her cheeks turned red at that last word. "But the real reason is actually a little embarrassing."

Aisha tilted her head. "Embarrassing?"

Rena briefly let go of Aisha's hand, scratching her head. "Well, you'll have to believe me about this one, but I actually dropped my phone in there."

...

"I was fooling around and walking around it, and I slipped in and it tumbled out of my pocket," Rena explained. "I forgot to go and get it because Elsword started arguing with me."

"You dropped your phone in a water fountain," Aisha repeated.

Rena's docile face hardened and she glared at her. "You making fun of me?" she asked.

She couldn't hold it in, because in seconds, Aisha burst out laughing. She dropped her towel bundle to the floor and put both hands to her mouth to try and cover up the noise, leaning forward as her eyes were closed shut, shaking slightly as the laughs just poured out of her. Just as she was about to stand back up, still snickering, Rena slapped her on the back of her head, pushing her forward and she fell on her knees.

"H-Hey," she protested, wiping a small tear away from her eye. She looked up to see Rena scowling, her arms crossed and her head turned away, but it was obvious that her cheeks were pink with humiliation.

"You know, I thought you of all people would understand the most, but you're reacting like an asshole," Rena grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry," Aisha told her, but her entertained expression gave away any chance of a full-hearted apology. "It just took me by surprise, that's all..." She stood back up on both feet and put a hand on Rena's shoulder, comforted to feel her warm skin under her palm. Thankfully, she didn't brush it away.

Rena sighed. "Let's just go look for it." She put her towel wrap next to Aisha's on the ground and reached up to grab her wrist, leading her closer towards the fountain.

What was nice about this fountain was that the noise of it wasn't so overwhelmingly loud like other ones. The falling of the water was more soft and gentle, rather than sharp and distracting. Even when they walked nearer towards it, Aisha could still hear the sound of their footsteps making a small echo across the walls of the room. When they got right next to the lowest basin, Rena peered inside of it. The height of the wall went up to their waists.

"Oh, there it is." She pointed at the dark blue and black object that lay at the very bottom, too far from their reach. "I'll have to climb in to go get it," she muttered.

"I don't think this is an interactive fountain though," Aisha said nervously. "You can't just climb in..."

Rena shrugged. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. And besides, no one's here. It shouldn't take that long." And without hesitation, she tossed a leg up and over the wall and hauled herself up, crouching momentarily on the top of the basin before dipping a foot in and standing up in the water, knee-deep.

"Hey, it's actually not that cold," Rena observed, turning to look down at Aisha below her. She then took a few slow steps forward and bent over, reaching down into the water, Aisha looking away awkwardly. When she arose back to full height, she held the iPhone in one of her hands, giving Aisha a successful smile. "Got it."

Aisha smiled back as Rena turned her back to her again, staring straight up at the tip of the water fountain. "Man though, this feels incredible," she said aloud. She tucked her phone into the right side of her bikini bottom and raised her arms above her head, widening her stance. Just as one of her fingers touched the tip of her bun, she yanked on the hairtie tightening it together at its base and pulled it off, her hair falling down and swinging in as bits of water rained lightly over her head.

The sight of her was astonishing. Aisha couldn't help but look at her up and down; her long legs, her wide hips, her little waist, her toned arms. She looked like a deity, an idol, a queen: her almost godly presence stole the eyes of everyone, her very being so pure. As the fountain cast water around her, it seemed magical, mystical, like there was a powerful yet elegant energy emanating from her. The shadows from the windows reflected light in the droplets that felt and burst when making contact with her body. She was so beautiful, gorgeous even, attractive in every way. Her eyes felt heavier, as if she was in a dreamy trance from seeing this girl.

Rena turned around, one leg bent and the other straight, staring down at her from where she stood. She smiled, seeing Aisha watching her calmly. Then she walked closer to the edge and reached her hand out. And Aisha took it without any reluctance.

She was hoisted up into the fountain, and she tripped slightly into the lukewarm water, falling a little into Rena. She laughed and secured her hands on Aisha's elbows, holding her steady, and Aisha couldn't help but do the same. When she looked up, their eyes locked, and their gaze didn't falter or waver for even a moment. They moved to the left and right, swaying from side to side. "It's kinda like we're slowdancing," Rena said, her smile still there on her face. Aisha blushed, but her eyes wouldn't avoid hers.

They eventually sat down beside each other, sitting on the edge of the walls of the basin, leaning forward and admiring being a part of the pretty view in a tranquil silence. Rena looked over at Aisha and held her hand out to her hair, pulling on her bun. Aisha looked to her in surprise as her hair fell down past her shoulders, her bangs flying into her face.

"What'd you do that for?" Aisha asked, pushing her hair behind her ears. She almost choked when Rena started feeling out her hair, holding a lock and rubbing it softly between her fingers. When Aisha quickly looked up from Rena's hand and up to her eyes, her gaze seemed distracted, like she was focusing all of her attention on the brief, temporary thick ringlet.

"Your hair is soft," she said, playing with it by twirling it around her fingers. "Is it like this naturally?" she asked, looking back up at Aisha. "It feels really good."

Suddenly Aisha could feel her heart in her throat and she was soon stuttering over her own thoughts. "I-It... U-Uhh..."

Rena grinned. "You get nervous so easily," she teased, letting go of Aisha's hair and poking her cheek, a storm of tingles sent from her touch through Aisha's face. "That's so funny." When she looked forward back at the fountain again, her voice sounded less enthusiastic and more somber. "Boys will like that about you."

The tingly sensation in Aisha's cheek disappeared, and she looked away from Rena, looking back at the fountain too. "Then that'll probably be the only thing they'll like about me," she murmured, letting out a half-hearted laugh.

Rena turned back to her. "Well you never know. Some guys might have a thing for flat-chested girls."

It was like a lightning bolt struck right from the sky, through the ceiling, and straight through Aisha's back and into her heart. She had always been especially sensitive about her chest and she had never picked a fight with someone about it, but she wasn't ready to hold back any more. It was a blow to her courage, a blow to her self-confidence, and also, a harsh blow to her mood.

Without thinking for a moment about any consequences to her actions whatsoever, Aisha's hand shot through Rena's blond hair to her back, and yanked hard on the strings holding her bikini top together.

* * *

><p>"I know it's one thing to say you have no boobs, but it's another thing to respond to it by deciding to pull my fucking bikini top off," Rena snapped as the two tiredly stumbled into their hotel room, their towel-wrapped clothes in hand.<p>

"Well sorry about that, but you kinda deserved it, Miss Double-Ds," Aisha returned angrily, tossing her towel bundle onto the floor by her bed.

"Oh, so this is about my body now?!" Rena demanded, glaring at her from her bed. "Does it bother you that much that my chest happens to be bigger than yours?! I'll have you know that it's a lot harder to have big boobs, you know. I have back pain, I can't lie on my stomach, and boys will never stop ogling at them because I can't cover them up for shit!"

"At least you have sex appeal!" Aisha spat. "Do you know how annoying it is to be teased for having a washboard of a chest and no physical appeal whatsoever? That's exactly what my life is like! I literally have the body of an eight-year old boy, and while you complain about having problems with your enormous rack, feel lucky that you don't get mistaken for a tall elementary school student on purpose!"

Rena glowered, but she averted her gaze away. "Well, I'm sorry about that, but the least you can do is give me a real apology."

"Fine." Aisha attempted to regain her composure and put her hands on her hips, thinking a moment, before finally staring at Rena in the eye. "Rena, I am really sorry for pulling off your bikini top and exposing you without your permission. It was completely a spur-of-the-moment incident and I personally didn't think you would take it so badly."

"'Didn't think I would take it so badly?!' Aisha, that was textbook-level sexual harassment!"

"Okay, okay, I take that back," Aisha sighed. She softened her tone, trying to give her voice full meaning. "Just forget what I said in the last sentence; I'm sorry for what I did."

For some reason, Rena was silent. She had put her bikini top back on, and her hair was still down, a protective curtain over her back. Her arms were crossed, and she was still scowling, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes turned to ground near her left foot. She seemed fatigued and her cheeks were still a rosy pink from when her top came off at the water fountain, but there was something holding her back from saying her worst, as if something was telling her to bite back her words and say something else.

When she looked up, she looked upset, but not like she was on the verge of tears. Aisha waited almost expectantly for her to say something. But instead of speaking, Rena walked around her bed and around Aisha's, and much to her surprise, giving her a hug. Her arms went around her waist, her chest leaning into hers, and her chin resting on her shoulder. Aisha was speechless, feeling Rena against her like this, but then she reciprocated, putting her arms around her too.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Rena said quietly. "And thanks for apologizing."

Aisha swallowed, but she tightened her embrace in return. "I'm sorry for yelling too."

They were quiet, holding each other silently: even despite not being close friends, the hug felt right. Finally, Rena let go, the two dressed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth at the same time, and went to bed, falling asleep just as their heads hit the pillow, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! Liked it? Didn't like it? Either way, tell me what you thought by leaving a review! Helps me out when I'm in need of some good feedback, and sometimes, I need to read some good criticism, I could use it sometimes. And don't worry, Elsword's reputation gets redeemed in later chapters, I swear! The next chapter will either be out in two days or in two months, so thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Reports & Evening Cuddles

**Author's Note: Well, I somehow managed to finish the fourth chapter over a school week, now that's commitment XD Also, thanks so much for the reviews, you guys! Really made my day, not even lying; trust me, I've been having a lame week, and seeing some comments made me super happy. Also, I'll take the moment to answer someone's question here; someone also asked if the fanfic is ever going to get lewd, meaning obscene or offensive in a sexual way: and my response to that would be... probably not? I don't really think I'd want to write a sex scene for this kind of story (sorry if that disappoints anyone XD) but they'll most likely get close to it a couple of times. **

**Anyways, enough about that; enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, hurry up, food. I don't have all day..."<p>

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon in Velder University, the sun rising ever so slowly after the beautiful sunrise from that early morning. The weather was fairly reasonable and almost surprising for a summer day at 4PM, the temperature being hot enough for some to shed their coats and bask in the rays from above, but still cold enough for others to keep on a few of their winter layers. The campus wasn't quite beaming with life like it usually was, but there were still many sightings of its degree-earning prisoners, the premises crawling with tired, unhappy students dragging themselves out of bed to attend summer courses.

As for Rena, she had started her day by sleeping in until 10:30AM and getting up for a nice, nutritious breakfast of ramen. As caloric as it was and as unhealthy as it seemed, no one in school was wealthy enough to go out and cook a decent meal, so everyone just ate whatever they could get their hands on: which was cups upon cups of dollar-worth ramen.

Rena didn't seem to have had any appointments to hang out with her friends, so she thought she might as well stay in the dorm room all day and have it to herself. She had spent her day by surfing the Internet, watching TV, playing video games, and cleaning out her closet, an event which would later turn into a game of trying on Aisha's clothes and seeing how hard it was to fit into shirts that had little to no room in the top section. She decided to lounge around in something maybe more permanent, and settled finally into one of Aisha's black Fall Out Boy t-shirts from high school and a short white skirt to give her sweaty legs some breathing room. Once she was done, the mess had spread to the area outside the closet, scattered with random clothes that she wasn't in the mood to put away.

It was only then, at 4:16PM, that a miserable Aisha opened the door and shuffled into their dorm room, dressed in a business formal outfit with a heavy-looking shoulder bag slung over her arm. "I'm home," she sighed, locking the door behind her.

"Oooo, you're looking sharp!" Rena looked up from her comfy spot on the bed, her phone in one hand and the TV remote in the other. She was leaning on her side, balancing herself up with her elbow resting against the covers, her legs folded up together. She smirked as she watched Aisha set down her bag on the floor by the doorway and tossed her blazer to the edge of the swivel chair. "You should keep that on, it makes you even cuter to look at."

Aisha turned her back to her. "Take a good look at it now, because it's coming off in a few seconds."

"What?!" Rena demanded, as soon as Aisha started unbuttoning her white shirt, tearing the garment off her shoulders and on to the bed beside the blonde, exposing her gray lace bra. "Whoa, no tank top today, huh," Rena observed out of the corner of her eye, her gaze now focused back on the TV. "So how was work today?"

"It was terrible," Aisha responded, her tone more dark and serious. "We had a long meeting about stocks and the boss gave me more work to do because he didn't like my stupid report. So now I have to rewrite it because it's not professional enough."

"That Add, what a dick," Rena grumbled. "I say the term 'dick' affectionately," she added quickly. "I don't mind the guy, he's nice, but he's still kind of an ass."

"He means well," Aisha replied, although she didn't seem too convinced about the statement herself. She replaced her jeans with the pair of Rena's shorts that she had tossed on the floor when switching to her skirt instead, and threw on a t-shirt from the mess that Rena had made outside of their closet.

Once she sat down on her swivel chair at her desk and flipped open her laptop to get to work, Rena couldn't help but pout. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to work," Aisha said, already opening a new document and starting to type everything again for her report from scratch, fingers speeding across the keyboard.

"You can't just start working now," Rena protested. "You're tired! Tired people don't work efficiently, you know."

Aisha didn't look back at her. "Yeah, but if I don't start it now, I'll never finish it."

Rena snorted. "Look, you're cranky, you've had a tough day, and you're feeling overworked, and while that's perfectly normal for someone who works a job like yours, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you feel that way any longer." Then she put her hands out and made a beckoning motion with her fingers, as if calling her over with her mouth closed. "Now come here."

Aisha turned her swivel chair over to face Rena and put her elbow against the arm of her chair, leaning into her fist. "What do you want?" she asked dismally.

"Just come over here," Rena repeated. "I want you to get off your chair, walk over to this bed, and sit down with me." She smiled. "And we'll relieve some of your stress together, okay?"

Aisha narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking you're gonna say, then I'm not gonna leave this desk for the rest of the night."

Rena laughed. "Do I look like I'm asking for sex right now?"

"You always do," Aisha muttered to herself.

She pretended she didn't hear that. "Aisha, come on," Rena moaned. "Just sit here and cuddle with me for a little! What harm is that gonna do?!"

Aisha sighed, digging her fist deeper into her cheek, silent.

"Ugh, fine. If you won't do as I say then I'll have to use force." Rena stood up from the bed and headed over to the swivel chair, grabbing Aisha by the arms and trying to tug her to her feet. "Rena, stop!" Aisha groaned, trying to yank her grip off of her, but Rena was too stubborn. She heaved and heaved, as Aisha struggled aggressively, until finally she released one arm and reached out to hook an arm around her back and pulled her off of the chair.

A violent tumble shoved the two off their balance and back on to the bed, when finally, Aisha gave in and, somewhat irritatedly, settled down on the bed with Rena.

"How long do I have to do this?" Aisha grumbled, Rena's arm tucked around her waist and the left side of her face resting against her collarbone. One of her arms snaked underneath Rena's lower back while the other sat across her stomach. They were both lying horizontally on the bed, leaning against a big body pillow propping themselves up, facing the TV screen. Rena's other hand meanwhile was holding an opened glass bottle of soda, which she would take a swig of every so often.

"As long as you need to," Rena replied, gulping a few more swallows of her bubbly drink. Aisha didn't think much of it and focused her attention back on the TV, featuring a marathon of some popular sitcom that aired every night. Girl B seemed to currently be dating Guy C, Guy A was about to have an enthusiastic one night stand with Girl C, while Girl A and Guy B were about to get married. The usual, typical romantic comedy.

As each episode flew by, Aisha felt herself growing more tired and tired by the minute. The two had had a large meal of microwave pizza, still while on the bed, and after a tall mug of hot chocolate, she was starting to get a little sleepy. She yawned, tightening her grip on Rena and pulling her legs up so her knees were almost on top of Rena's thighs. Rena pulled Aisha in closer and took another swig of her third soda. She held the bottle to Aisha's face. "Want some?" she asked.

"Sure," Aisha mumbled drowsily, fitting her lips onto the bottle tip and drinking some as Rena tilted the other end upward so the soda would flow down. Once she had her taste and Rena raised the bottle back up so she could have her fill, Aisha peeked over at the shirt Rena was wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

Rena swallowed down another drink. "You didn't notice before? I thought you knew already," she noted, touching her chin to Aisha's head. "It's one of your old band t-shirts from high school, remember?" Her tone sounded amused, as if reflecting on how they had been as teenagers.

Aisha laughed. "Elsword gave me that shirt in sophomore year," she said, tracing a finger along the big "Fall Out Boy" font written in cursive on Rena's belly. "I got him a matching one in a men's size and we wore them together when we went to see the group at a concert."

"I wonder how Elsword is doing, anyway," Rena wondered, briefly setting her bottle down and resting its base on the covers, her fist still clamped around its neck. "Do you remember which college he decided to go to? I thought he said he was going to Chung's or something."

"Yeah, he's at Hamel Community College trying to get some special associate's degree," Aisha responded, tugging lightly at the hem of the shirt, gazing at its pretty print. "Once he's done there, he'll transfer to some big university later on. Where that is, I have no idea."

Rena giggled and took another drink from the bottle, now half-full. "He's just kinda going with it, isn't he? Hilarious." She lowered herself so she could rest her head more against Aisha's. "We should go visit him some day. Just to see what he's up to."

"Maybe I'll text him later." Aisha leaned against Rena's shoulder. "He's probably not too busy anyway. He never did his homework in high school, he probably doesn't do it these days either."

"Sounds just like him," Rena laughed.

The two snuggled closer together as episode after episode of the sitcom rolled on and on, the marathon still hardly coming to a close. Once the clock hit 9PM, the show was still playing on the channel. But no one was in the mood to reach for the remote and change to a different station; the two were in too much of a comfortable position to want to move.

* * *

><p>When Aisha awoke at 1AM, she was surprised to see that nothing in the room had been touched. The lights were still on, the TV was still buzzing, but instead of there being a gentle horizon colored with orange and red, the sky was black and dotted in white stars. The moon's pearlescent form rose clear up into the sky, glowing through the window glass and casting light on to the carpet inside the dorm room.<p>

As for her position, she found her head resting on Rena's stomach, her legs stretched out over the end of the bed. Speaking of Rena, the girl was snoring away, her head thrown back over the top of the body pillow and her empty soda bottle lying weakly by her limp hand.

With the digital clock giving away the time, Aisha sighed, wiping away some of the sleep from her eyes. "Now I'm really not gonna finish my report," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! Kinda liked it? Sorta didn't like it? Make sure to tell me by leaving a review! I know I say this every time, but I really do mean it; some feedback is always awesome and greatly appreciated. I forgot to mention that there will be some other characters besides the main 4 people listed in the story's main properties, so there may be some surprise cameos... The next chapter will definitely be a fun one, and I'm excited for it to be finished! Expect to see that in either a few days or a few weeks, could go either way XD And as always, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
